An Altered Ninja
by Zeroark
Summary: A NarutosCRYed fic. Those who haven't seen sCRYed are fine, the changes are easy to understand. NarutoHinata and SasukeSakura. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or s-CRY-ed, or any of it's characters. Blah, blah, blah. Please Read and Review! If I get some positive feedback I'll concentrate all my effort into this fic. Later!

A Naruto/s-CRY-ed crossover fic. You don't need to have seen s-CRY-ed to enjoy this fic. NH, SS

**Long Ago**

A semicircle of strategically placed ninjas surrounded a massive figure, resembling a fox. This was no ordinary fox, however, but the feared legendary nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi.

"The Kyuubi is too powerful! Even you can't hope to defeat it Yondaime, sir!" cried one ninja, looking towards the leader of the ragtag group.

The muscular blond-haired Hokage looked around and noticed his comrades falling, one by one. "Gather the remaining ninjas and return to Konoha. I have one final trick up my sleeve, and I can't risk anyone getting hurt."

The ninja considered arguing, but noticed the fierce gleam in the man's eye. "Will do, sir," the leaf-nin called out, "and good luck!" With that, the shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke, off inform the others of the order to retreat.

That being taken care of, the Yondaime, fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, began making hand seals.

'This attack is the village's last hope. As much as my son may end up resenting me for this, I have no other choice.'

Sensing a familiar chakra, the Hokage turned to find his predecessor, the Sandaime appear, assisting an unnaturally large woman.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" the Yondaime gently asked the woman, knowing her mind was set.

"We have no other choice dear," she calmly replied with a smile. "Besides, as your wife I can't let anyone else carry this burden."

"Tell our child…I loved him." With that, the Hokage finished the grueling set of hand seals, calling forth all of his chakra to complete the forbidden ritual.

The Kyuubi, sensing its power being sealed, began to thrash about, using its tails to decimate everything around it. Realizing it was of no use, it began to summon its own demonic chakra, preparing a farewell gift for the fearless human that selflessly gave his life to seal its own.

A thin line of chakra appeared, connecting the Kyuubi and the pregnant woman. The beam quickly thickened, drawing the chakra from the beast and placing it within the seal placed on the woman's stomach.

With a final roar the enormous beast started to fade, unleashing its power into the ground, causing a massive earthquake.

The Yondaime swayed a moment and fell to the ground, dead. The Sandaime, prepared for any tricks the demon may have tried, grabbed the now unconscious woman and disappeared.

Little did anyone know, this encounter would change the Hidden Leaf Village forever.

**Eight Years Later**

The sun had set, and the sky was a brilliant shade of red.

Whistling a random tune, a small boy walked towards his home. He kept his eyes straight ahead the whole time, avoiding the cold glare the villagers gave him. Long accustomed to such treatment, the boy wore a fake smile and trudged on.

That is until he heard a small voice squeak out 'T-Tou-san? W-Where are y-you?'

The little boy looked around and noticed a lavender-haired girl about his size on the verge of tears. What caught his attention was that her eyes were shockingly white.

"Hey there, are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I c-can't find T-Tou-san," she sobbed, covering her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay," he murmured, trying to soothe the distraught girl. "I can help you look for him if you want."

"The small girl looked up, eyes red, "R-Really?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed, offering the girl a hand up. "By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?"

The white-eyed girl accepted the hand and brushed herself before meeting the boy's shockingly blue eyes. "M-My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. Nice to m-meet you Naruto-kun," she said with a small bow.

"Naruto-kun? Does that mean you want to be friends?" the wide-eyed boy asked, genuinely astounded. For as long as he could remember everyone had always seemed to hate him and give him cold glares. The parentless boy had never had a friend, and the idea seemed impossible to him.

"S-Sure!" she squeaked, with a small smile. "After all, y-you were the only one nice enough t-to help me Naruto-kun."

"Okay!" he shouted. "Then we're friends from now on Hinata-chan!"

The small girl blushed at the suffix, but nodded all the same.

Hand-in-hand, the two wandered the streets, looking for Hinata's father. Rounding a corner, they accidentally bumped into a tall stranger.

"What's this we have here?" he slurred, looking down. "Some white-eyed brat and the demon kid!"

Naruto ignored the 'demon kid' comment like always, but got angry at the insult at his new friend.

"Hey!" he yelled. "She's my new friend, so apologize!"

The man growled, and shoved the blond-haired boy backwards. Hinata cried out Naruto's name and rushed to his side. After helping the boy to stand she turned to their assailant.

"Hey, that w-wasn't very nice," she huffed, hands on her hips. "Adults s-shouldn't be mean to little kids, it's not right."

The man started to walk forward and cracked his knuckles. "Shut it kid, anyone that can call that monster a friend deserves the same treatment he does." Raising his arm, the drunken brute prepared to strike the small girl that was protecting her friend.

"NO, HINATA-CHAN!" the boy shouted, rushing in front of the frightened looking girl. Using his body as a shield, the boy threw himself in front of the defenseless girl. The brute's fist collided with a sickening thud, sending the two crashing backwards.

"You bastard," the boy started, weakly rising to his feat. "I'll make you pay for threatening my friend." Overcome with rage, he pulled back his small arm, and collided with the large man's stomach.

What happened next shocked the small boy.

The large man went flying backwards into a trashcan, and the boy stood there, unmoving.

"Wha?" he murmured, looking at his right arm. His right arm was covered in a gold-looking encasing, and his fist in a red-colored glove.

Suddenly the encasing disappeared and Naruto's right arm reappeared, looking normal again.

Hit by a wave of exhaustion, the boy fell to the ground, unconscious. Hinata rushed to his side and started shaking her new friend, scared for his health.

"Wake up Naruto-kun! We gotta get out of here before he gets back up! Come on!" she pleaded.

The large man had gotten up by now and approached the pint-sized duo, royally pissed.

"You two are gonna get it no-" he started before he slumped forward unconscious.

A tall figure stepped over his victim and approached the two, and sighed with relief.

"Hinata, I found you at last! Where have you been?" he demanded, thankful he had gotten there in time.

"Tou-san, thank you!" she cried, quickly hugging her father. "This big man attacked us because he thought Naruto-kun was some kind of monster, and Naruto saved me! We have to help him!"

"Of course, but what were you doing with him in the first place," her father asked, still unsure if he should help the demon boy.

"I was looking for you and he offered to help me when he heard me crying," she said softly.

With a nod, the man slung the boy over his shoulder and took his daughter's hand. He then walked the miniature duo back to the compound, re-evaluating his thoughts on the sleeping boy.

'Hmm…he offered help to Hinata, and attempted to fight off that thug for her sake. Maybe I was wrong in thinking of him as the Kyuubi, and not as the container of the beast.'

The man laid the slumbering boy down on the couch and sent Hinata to her room. With a final glance, he left the boy, thinking of what should be done next.

**The Next Day**

Following the death of the Yondaime, the Sandaime had resumed his role as the Hokage. He had just arrived at his office when he heard a knocking at his door.

"Enter," he called, wondering who could possibly want to see him this early.

A white-eyed man entered, followed by Naruto and Hinata. The children both yawned sleepily, wondering what they were doing here.

"Lord Hokage, sir, my daughter and Naruto here were attacked yesterday, and I wish to consult you on this."

Intrigued, the old man nodded, and motioned for the three to take a seat.

"Hinata and I were separated yesterday. When I found her, she was with Naruto, protecting his unconscious body from a drunken thug. I closed his Tenketsu points in his neck and brought the two back to the complex. They claim something unusual happened beforehand though."

Taking his cue, Naruto bowed to the Hokage and recounted the story, getting mad when he mentioned the thug.

"He hit me backwards and called me a monster. When Hinata-chan came to my defense he prepared to hit her too. I jumped in front of her and he hit me into Hinata-chan, sending us backwards. I got back up and hit him in the stomach, and he went flying into the trashcans. I looked at my arm and it was all gold and red! That's all I remember sir."

With a nod, Naruto sat back down and Hinata stood up. She recounted the story, matching Naruto's details word for word until she got to his punch.

"I was so scared I couldn't move, when Naruto-kun rushed passed me. I noticed the angry look on his face, and then saw his arm change! It got surrounded by a green light, and then changed, like Naruto-kun said." The girl finished the story and sat back down.

Clearing his throat, the Sandaime stood up and glanced over the three, contemplating the news. "Naruto, Hinata, please step outside for a moment."

The two children quickly stood up and bowed, leaving the two adults alone.

"Yondaime sir, I pondered my treatment of the boy for the last seven years, and wish to make it up by taking him in. My treatment of my best friend's son has been horrendous, and I wish to make it up for him. Not to mention he's the first friend my shy daughter has made."

"I believe it would be good for the boy to be around other people, so I accept this proposition. I'm glad to see you taking care of the Yondaime's son, Hiashi; it'll be good for the boy. Now as for the occurrence in their story…" the Sandaime trailed off.

"This is the fourth similar case of a child manifesting some kind of special ability. All of the children having been born _after_ the defeat of the Kyuubi. I shall watch the boy closely," he murmured.

The elderly man nodded and led his friend out, only to be greeted by an unusual sight.

Being fully trained shinobis, the Sandaime and Hiashi were used to getting up early. Naruto and Hinata, however, were not. The duo had fallen asleep while sitting against the wall, and both leaning against each other. Hinata's head on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto's head leaning against Hinata's.

The Sandaime chuckled at the sight and whispered, "And this? How will you treat their relationship?"

The elder Hyuuga gave a sigh and gave a half-smile. "So long as he makes her happy and treats her well I'll be satisfied. He already gained my trust when he tried to protect her last night."

With that, Hinata's father carried his daughter and his new charge back home.

**Later That Day**

"I refuse," Naruto stated, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"But why? Surely you can't wish to return to that filthy hovel, living all by yourself!" reasoned Hiashi.

Ever since the elder Hyuuga had announced Naruto's adoption into the clan, the boy had stubbornly argued.

'I can't let Hinata-chan experience the hatred the people show me…She's my only friend…' "I sorry sir, but I must refuse," Naruto said with a bow. "I have my reasons, but if it's okay I'd like to be allowed to visit Hinata-chan every day sir.

Hiashi sat there, contemplating the boy's offer. 'He must be trying to shield Hinata from being hated. Arashi my friend, he truly is your son, thinking of friends before himself.' "As you wish Naruto. You may come and go from the Hyuuga household as you please, as an honorary Hyuuga."

"Thank you sir. Now I really must be going," Naruto replied, bowing again. "See you tomorrow!"

**Two Years Later**

True to his word, Naruto had visited the Hyuuga compound everyday, frequently spending the entire day there. The elders, ordered to keep their comments to themselves, gradually accepted the boy.

The Hyuuga heiress was still shy around strangers, but was open with Naruto. Having a friend her own age was a nice experience, and made it easier to do her daily training.

The boy had found Hinata training one day and asked if he could join her. She was reluctant, due to Naruto's lack of the Byakugan, but had lost despite her advantage. Since then the duo had trained together everyday. Hinata helping Naruto with his chakra control, and Naruto helping Hinata with her confidence and stamina.

Hiashi had noticed the change in his daughter's fighting, and welcomed it. He noticed that Naruto was very protective of Hinata, and agreed that her training with a partner was a good idea. He had also noticed his daughter's growing affection for the boy, and was amused to see Naruto clueless to her adoration.

Naruto, unable to use the Byakugan, was forced to create his own fighting style. The boy seemed to fight by instinct, making it impossible to help him train. It didn't seem necessary though, as the boy showed natural talent in Taijutsu.

By this time, the Hokage had declared that a majority of children born after the Kyuubi incident had 'special gifts' nicknamed Alter Abilities. Children with these abilities soon became common.

Naruto had gained a level of control over his ability and found he could perform high damage punches using his right arm. When he focused his chakra, the boy discovered he could even unleash fearsome attacks he named his 'bullets.' These deadly attacks seemed to increase the boy's strength by exponential amounts, making the strongest ninjas blanch. Unfortunately, he found that he could barely pull off two of these 'bullets', if that.

Even Hinata had been gifted with the mysterious ability. While training with Naruto, her power had activated one day, encasing her legs in a matter similar to that which covered Naruto's arm. The Hyuuga found that the ability granted her incredible speed. Two months later, the heiress, with Naruto's help, started trying to create her own amazing versions of Naruto's 'bullets', except that they were made into high powered kicks. She even got so good she was able to imitate Naruto's first 'bullet.'

The real shock had come in their "friendship" with Sasuke Uchiha. Two years ago, Sasuke had come home one day to find his family murdered, by none other than his brother! The shock had sent the boy into unimaginable grief, but had also unleashed his Alter power. The boy had found he could create a robotic companion that mirrored his actions in combat. Wishing to train this newfound ability, the young Uchiha had gone to the Hokage, and asked if there were a way to train his ability.

That had led him to Naruto, who at that time had also begun his training with Hinata. As time progressed, the duo grew to like the boy, as Sasuke became 'friends' with the couple. His cold demeanor threw Naruto and Hinata off at first, but they slowly drew the boy out of his shell, making him much more social. This was the start of a friendly lifelong rivalry between the two boys, each sure that they were the strongest. Little did they know this friendship would be their saving grace one month later.

**One Month Later**

Sasuke too, had become a regular visitor at the Hyuuga house. The young Uchiha had found his own home empty and depressing, and welcomed his daily excursions with Naruto and Hinata. The boy frequently challenged Naruto, battling him to exhaustion. This rivalry, though unusual, seemed to deepen their friendship. This impromptu training would come in useful very soon.

The day had started like any other. Sasuke had come over to the Hyuuga compound to find Naruto trying to learn new justus, and Hinata working on her Jyuuken arts. He joined the duo, and began his own training, which consisted of trying to master a fire jutsu he'd seen the other day. As the day grew late, the two boys lured the unsuspecting Hinata inside her house. There, she was shocked to find they had set up a surprise birthday party! The merriments lasted late into the night, causing Hiashi to invite the two to spend the night.

That night would change the village forever.

Unknown to the village of the Hidden Leaf, stories of children and they're Alter Abilities had spread. The newly formed village of the Hidden Sound had sent spies across the country, keeping an eye out for potential ninjas to kidnap and convert. Needless to say, Konoha's 'special' children interested them greatly.

This had led to the alliance between the village of the Hidden Sound and Stone. The Sound village was smart enough to know they would need assistance for their plan. They concocted an elaborate mission, where highly trained ninjas would simultaneously kidnap the children of the village. The children would then be divided between the Sound and Stone, giving each their own 'gifted' children to mold into powerful ninjas. The village of the Sand had been the initial choice, but taking advantage of the grudge the Stone held against the Leaf from the war was too hard to pass up.

The now 10 year-old Hinata Hyuuga was blissfully unaware of the danger as she slept. Thus, when a hand covering her mouth roused her from her sleep, she was quite surprised. The girl managed a muffled scream before her captor quickly hit her vital points, effectively knocking out his prey.

In the next room over, a blond-haired boy heard the muffled scream, and quickly jumped out of bed. He tripped over the slumbering Uchiha, and rushed to Hinata's room, a strong sense telling him she needed him. Naruto opened the door just in time to see a man jump out the window, carry a familiar girl over his shoulder.

"Come back here you BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, enraged someone would dare to hurt his precious person. The reckless boy jumped out the window and on to the rooftop, where the ninja stood waiting.

"Trying to protect your girlfriend, eh kid? Sorry, but she's coming with me, just like you!" the mysterious Stone-nin yelled, dropping the unconscious girl and charging Naruto.

"Bad move," the boy growled, transforming his arm. His arm seemed to split open, only to be wrapped up again in a golden cord.

"Shit!" exclaimed the surprised ninja. "A second Alter user here!" He quickly stopped his charge and began making hand seals, preparing to blast the brat with a lightning jutsu. "**Lightning Strike no Jutsu**!"

Naruto finished his transformation, arm fully covered, just in time to see a streak of lightning heading towards him. As a reflex, he through his arms up, and his right arm acted like shield, deflecting the attack.

"What? Time to get serious!" growled the Stone-nin, as he began a fire jutsu.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled, clenching his fist, consumed with rage. "**Shocking First Bullet**" the boy yelled as one of the three spikes on his back disintegrated. The boy took off the stunned ninja in a burst of speed, and sent him flying with a powerful right hook.

His target managed to get up, but it was obvious he was in pain. "Okay kid, Plan B! If the target resists, eliminate the target!" he yelled. With that the ninja quickly made some hand seals, before the boy could recover. "**Flying Spike no Jutsu**!"

The ground trembled as spike shaped clumps of earth began to hover next to the grinning Stone-nin. "Die!" he yelled, launching the projectiles at the smirking boy.

"**Annihilating Second Bullet**" Naruto growled, using the burst of speed from the attack to evade the spikes as he approached the wounded ninja. With a powerful uppercut, Naruto sent the ninja over the compound walls and into the forest somewhere, undoubtedly dead. Concerned for Hinata, he jumped back up the roof to find Hiashi inspecting his daughter.

"What happened here?" he asked, stunned at Naruto's serious face.

"They tried to kidnap Hinata-chan, but I stopped him in time. I think he was an enemy-nin, his forehead protector was different than the Leaf's!"

"Stay here and protect Hinata, I'll go tell the Hokage," he said softly, noticing the tears in Naruto's eyes. 'The boy has killed' he thought, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, well," murmured a voice from behind him. "I already got one freak, and here's two more!"

Naruto turned to find a Sound-nin, carrying a pink-haired girl over his shoulder. "Another one! Damnit!" he growled. As determined as the boy was, he had to admit he was exhausted.

The Sound-nin's grin faded as his arms fell to the ground. A red line appeared on his neck, and his head began to slowly slide off his now still torso. The lifeless body slumped forward to reveal a familiar purple and white robot behind the corpse.

"Good work Zetsuei, that's all," said a voice from behind Naruto. The robot, seemingly trapped in a straight jacket, cocked it's head and vanished.

Naruto turned to find none other than Sasuke standing there. The boy seemed ill, however, and quickly collapsed.

"I had to!" the raven-haired boy sobbed. "He would have hurt you and Hinata! I could tell you were exhausted!"

Naruto fell to his knees and cried as well. "He wouldn't stop! He was going to take Hinata-chan from me, and I couldn't let him!" The boy stopped and looked up, "But I'd kill him again if I had to, to protect Hinata-chan. She means everything to me," he finished in a strong voice. "She's my first and most important precious person."

The Uchiha stopped his sobbing as well and met his friend's teary gaze. "Your right. I would do it again if I had to. I won't let you guys die no matter what, because you're my friends."

"At least you two understand the need for your actions. If you had killed without remorse you'd hardly be human," the Sandaime murmured, appearing between them. "If you had not done what you did, they would have killed you. This doesn't make the fact that you ended someone's life easier, but the fact you did it to save another means you're not a killer. I have sent as many ninjas as I could to follow the others, but I fear this attack was too well planned."

"Attack?" Naruto asked, looking up.

"Yes. They were after children around your age. I believe the Sound and Stone worked together so they could get their hands on their own Alter users. I'm glad you four are safe." The elderly man noticed the boy start rubbing his arm, but dismissed it as a battle shock.

"So, they got everyone else?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Not everyone, but a lot of the oldest ones, such as yourselves. Regrettably, the parents of most of them were assassinated. They must have heard of the Hyuuga's fighting prowess and attempted a simple kidnapping, trying to avoid Hinata's father." The elderly man took out his pipe and lit it, sighing in disappointment of himself. "Hiashi will return shortly, so I want you to take Hinata and Sakura inside. He has already agreed to take in Sakura, and tell her of her parents end," he stated, and with a puff of smoke, vanished.

Naruto carried Hinata back to her room, leaving Sasuke to carry the pink-haired girl, Sakura.

'She's pretty cute…' the Uchiha thought. Realizing what he was thinking, the boy quickly shook his head and laid the unconscious girl on the couch.

The two boys agreed to stay up until Hiashi got home, in case of another attack. Fortunately, there wasn't, and the cursed night came to a close.

Hope you liked it. Please review! Positive reinforcement means more will to write!

Later.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Naruto and s-CRY-ed so no complaining! Well…enjoy! Please review!

Sakura took the news as well as can be expected for a nine-year old girl, horribly. Hinata had spent the entire day trying to soothe the weeping girl, yet to no avail. The girl refused to speak, and hardly ate anything, worrying the trio. That is until an unlikely hero saved her from her despair.

Sasuke Uchiha had always been unfriendly towards people in general. After having witnessed his family's murder, the boy grew a natural distrust of people. Naruto and Hinata had helped the raven-haired boy from his self-hatred, though he still acted cold to everyone else.

Maybe that's why he approached the pink-haired girl that afternoon. The normally gruff exterior disappeared around the girl, and it bothered him to no end. Seeing the girl in so much pain made him want to comfort her, so he did in his own way that day.

"Hey, Sakura, I think we need to talk…" the boy started, hoping the girl would open up to him.

Sakura merely nodded, unsure about the boy. Hinata and Naruto had been friendly to her the whole time, yet Sasuke always seemed distant.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to talk about your parent's death to me, that it'd be okay. I saw my mother and father murdered about two years ago, so I know what you're going through. All I can say is that if Naruto and Hinata hadn't been there for me, I'm not sure if I would have been okay. I guess I'm saying that I'm here for you," the boy finished; in disbelief he had told this strange girl so much about his personal life. He started to walk off when he heard a small 'wait!'

The boy turned around to find the girl nervously looking down.

"I-I saw them. I saw the strange man kill my parents," she sobbed. "I was so scared, and I didn't know what to do!"

Sasuke approached the distraught girl, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, offering comfort.

Sakura immediately hugged the startled boy, crying her eyes out into his shoulder. The boy, unsure how to proceed, gently rubbed her back, whispering that everything was going to be okay.

"I don't have anyone now," she cried. "I'm all alone."

"That's not true!" the boy quickly replied, speaking from his heart. "No matter what happens from now on, we'll be each other's family, ok?"

Silence hung in the air, as the two processed what the boy had just said.

"R-Really?" she asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah! If we're together, we'll never be alone again," he stated, praying she would agree.

The girl stared into his black eyes, looking for any traces of a lie. Deciding she could trust him, the girl nodded, and smiled for the first in a week.

The bond created between the two that day would prove to be Sakura's salvation. The girl began eating again, and at Sasuke's advice, quickly became friends with Naruto and Hinata. Strangely enough, Sakura didn't start talking again. The only person she spoke to was Sasuke, and she was fine with that.

Unsure whether Naruto and Hinata would accept her, he was immensely relieved to find that they were fine with the girl's silence. In time the two grew to understand her, and words became unnecessary for the girl.

The trio soon discovered why she had been a target one day in training. Naruto had challenged Sasuke to their daily fight. Sakura, unaware of the rivalry, was naturally in shock when she stepped outside, only to be greeted by her best friends fighting. Naruto unleashed one of his 'bullets', knowing Sasuke would summon Zetsuei to block, only to find a green shield block his assault.

"Woah! How the hell did you do that Sasuke?" he exclaimed, thinking his rival had created it.

"Wasn't me!" the other boy exclaimed, equally shocked.

The two then noticed then angry pink-haired girl glaring at them, surrounded by eight spinning balls.

"Uh oh," murmured Sasuke, realizing why his best friend was angry. "You can go train Naruto; I'll explain our umm…'games' to Sakura."

Naruto nodded, knowing Sasuke was best at handling an angry Sakura, just like he was best at handling an angry Hinata.

The Uchiha quickly calmed the enraged girl, explaining that he and Naruto usually fought each other as training. Seeing she was still mad, he quickly changed the subject.

"What about you? Why didn't you mention your Alter power?" he asked. He noticed the girl's sheepish smile and understood perfectly. "Let me guess, you forgot."

The girl happily nodded, all anger forgotten. She leaned over and whispered something in the boy's ear, pointing at the eight orbs.

"Hmm…so you call them the Eternity Eight?" Sasuke asked quizzically.

The pink-haired girl nodded again and proceeded to give her best friend a little show. With a flick of her wrist, Sakura sent the orbs crashing into the trees at blinding speeds. Summoning them back, she began spinning the orbs in a circle, until they seemed to create a solid looking shield.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive! We should spar some time!" he exclaimed, excited at the thought of a new training partner.

He noticed the girl's hesitant look, and realized his mistake.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll start slow. I promise, I'd never hurt you," he quickly rushed.

The girl hugged him, happy to have someone who understood her so well.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed clutching his arm in pain. "Why is it the damn thing hurts whenever I use it now." The boy shook his arm, trying to rid himself of the stabbing pains. "But…if I can use it to protect those I care about, I will."

**Two Years Later**

The incident had left the village enraged, yet retrieving the kidnapped children seemed impossible. The village of the Hidden Leaf, while large, was considerably smaller than that of the Stone. It was quickly concluded to attack the Sound and Stone villages would have been suicide.

The Hokage had decided to do nothing, much to his chagrin. The only way the Leaf could have assaulted either of the groups, would have been for them to have allies as backup. The village of the Rain had isolated itself a few years back, refusing to contact other villages unless it concerned Chuunin or Jounin exams. The Sandaime considered the village of the Sand, but quickly discarded the notion. People from the Sand were proud, and would only see the Leaf's plea for help as a sign of weakness.

Thus, the village had continued as normal. The complaints slowly ceased, mostly because a majority of the parents had been slaughtered. The hardy few that had gone off on their own never returned, likely having met their demise.

Today in particular was special, for today the junior class took the Genin test. Those who passed would be considered full-fledged ninjas. Unfortunately, the kidnapping left only eleven candidates.

"Okay class, as you know, today are the Genin exams. I'll call you one-by-one, so Mizuki and I can test each of you personally," stated Iruka, the class teacher.

**One Hour Later**

"Unbelievable," muttered Mizuki, leaving the test room. "Only four of them passed."

"I know…Lord Hokage will not be pleased. We don't even know if the four will pass the bell test," grumbled Iruka.

"What do you think, two teams of two, or one team of four?" asked Mizuki, not really caring.

"Hmm…We'll do two teams of two for the second part. Kakashi and Kurenai will be more than enough them." With a sigh, Iruka stood and left the room, ready to announce the teams.

"Okay you four," Iruka started, looking at Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura. "Team 1 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Your Jounin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 2 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Jounin instructor will be Kurenai Yuuhi. You will be picked up here by your instructors."

With that, their teacher left, giving the four a chance to talk.

"Feh, that test was a piece of cake!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I'm surprised everyone didn't pass," added Sasuke.

"Well we _do_ train a lot," Hinata mused, thinking of their daily workouts.

Sakura simply nodded, backing her friend up.

It was true. The four trained daily, practicing new ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. In reality, the four were beyond Genin level. Their Alter abilities gave them a distinct edge in battle, bringing the unknowing four to about Chuunin level.

The four had also trained their Alter abilities. Hinata, who frequently trained with Naruto, had mastered the first 'bullet' with her feet. Naruto, on the other hand, could now perform three 'bullets' without a hitch. Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand had simply trained their control to perfection. Sasuke could control Zetsuei perfectly now, making an effective sparring partner for Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi had found she could meld her Eternity Eight into a sword, giving her a close-range weapon.

Their talk was cut short by a puff of smoke, followed by the appearance of a red-eyed woman.

"I am Kurenai Yuuhi. Which of you is Team 2?" she inquired.

At this Naruto and Hinata stood and bowed, introducing themselves to their instructor.

"Nice to meet you two. We shall meet training ground 7 in one hour." With that, the woman disappeared as quickly as she had come, leaving the two confused.

"Well…she didn't say much did she?" mused Naruto.

"No…not really," agreed Hinata, leading the boy out of the room.

"Later!" called Sasuke, hoping his sensei would be arriving soon. Sakura merely waved and pulled out a book.

**One Hour Later**

"So, you two are Team 2, right?"

"Yes ma'am" the duo answered simultaneously.

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm not _that_ old. Call me Kurenai-sensei, ok?"

The two nodded, lightening up a little.

"Alright," she continued, "what are your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and training with Hinata-chan. I hate people who are mean to others, and my dream is to be Hokage!" the boy shouted excitedly.

'Interesting kid'

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she started softly. "I like training with Naruto-kun and practicing my Jyuuken arts. I dislike people who want to harm my friends, and my dream is to prove myself to someone."

'Hmm…she likes the boy'

"Okay you two, since Genin teams are usually comprised of three people you'll have to work extra hard." She watched the two nod before continuing. "The only reason the Sandaime has agreed to two person teams is due to the fact that you can use special abilities."

The two nodded again, realizing that they were stronger than most Genin.

"I'd like you two to give me a demonstration of your abilities. It's crucial that as a team we work well together. I myself specialize in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Your turn," she stated, pointing at Naruto.

"I specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but suck at genjutsu," the boy started, clenching his fist. "And my Alter ability is this!" With that, Naruto transformed his arm. The familiar red and gold casing appearing over his right arm and torso, and three blades appearing on his back. "When transformed, I can utilize my 'bullets' and can do super-powered punches!" Naruto punched a tree, leaving a large dent in it. "See?"

"Understood, and your stamina and chakra control?" Kurenai inquired.

"I have lots of stamina, but my chakra control is still kinda shaky. At least, that's what Iruka-sensei used to say."

The woman nodded, and motioned for Hinata to stand.

"I specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu as well. I'm not very good at genjutsu either, but my Byakugan can pierce most strong gentjusus," the girl stated, activating her bloodline limit. "My Alter ability transforms my legs, increasing my speed." The Hyuuga quickly transformed, her legs becoming encased in a metallic-looking alloy. "My speed increases, like Naruto-kun's strength does, and I can perform the first of the three 'bullets' as well."

"And your stamina and chakra control?" Kurenai continued, not missing a beat.

"Iruka-sensei said I have exceptional chakra control and my stamina was steadily increasing," the girl replied softly. 'He also mentioned that I lack self-confidence' the girl thought bitterly.

"Really? Why is that?"

"My chakra control comes from practicing my Jyuukan arts, which closes an enemy's Tenketsu points. My stamina increase comes from my daily training with Naruto-kun. As often as we train, he never gets tired!"

'Interesting…' thought the woman, watching her new charges. "Report back here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock, for survival training. And don't eat breakfast. Dismissed!"

The two bowed and left, off to see how their friends had fared…

**One Hour Later**

"Hey Sakura-chan, you think our sensei forgot about us?" Sasuke asked, bored out of his skull.

Sakura merely shrugged and continued reading her book on genjutsu, equally bored.

"Hello you two, you must be Team 1," came a voice from the doorway.

Looking up the duo noticed a silver-haired man standing in the doorway, a mask covering most of his face.

"You're late," Sasuke muttered.

"Sorry about that, I got lost on the load of life," the Jounin stated, guiltily rubbing his hand on the back of his hand.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's glare and took the liberty of responding for her. "Sakura-chan says yeah right," he growled, cranky from the two hour wait.

"Wait, is she a mute? I wasn't aware she couldn't speak," mused the Jounin.

"Sakura-chan isn't a mute, she simply refuses to talk to anyone other than me," the boy snapped. "So shall we begin?"

"Indeed," replied Kakashi, looking at Sasuke. "What's your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, Alter ability, strengths, and weaknesses.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, sole-survivor of the Uchiha massacre. My likes include training with Sakura-chan and sparring. I dislike anyone who teases Sakura-chan because she doesn't speak. My dream…no, my ambition is the kill my brother, my family's killer.

The boy then focused his power, creating a blue and silver colored robot beside him. "This is Zetsuei, my Alter power. I can control his movements in a fight, and can use his two blade-whips as weapons. I prefer ninjutsu and taijutsu, and am fairly bad at genjutsu. Iruka-sensei told me I have decent chakra control and stamina, but focus too hard on my objectives."

'Hmm…he's seems to have turned out well, despite the loss of his family. He must have good friends.' "And you?" Kakashi asked, turning to Sakura.

Sakura seemed frightened for a moment, until Sasuke sat beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I got it." The girl gave an appreciative smile and placed her hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, and was orphaned the night of the kidnappings." Sakura trembled slightly, but Sasuke calmed her with a squeeze. "She like training with me and reading, and dislikes people that tease her." The boy looked over for confirmation, and received a quick nod and a happy smile. "Her dreams are her business, and will stay that way. Now Sakura-chan, if you would?"

The girl nodded, and quickly created eight familiar looking orbs.

"These are her Eternity Eight, as she calls them. Sakura-chan can mentally fire them a high speeds, spin them fast enough to create a shield, and mold them together to make a sword. She's excellent at genjutsu, and has started learning medic ninjutsu. She dislikes fighting, but is skilled in both close and long-range combat."

At this point the boy turned to the girl and looked into her eyes. The silver-haired Jounin was puzzled at this until Sasuke turned back around and started again.

"Sakura-chan says Iruka-sensei told her she has excellent chakra control, but needs to work on her stamina," the boy finished.

"Interesting. Can you two speak mentally or something?" Kakashi asked, thinking about the eye contact thing.

At that the young Uchiha laughed and Sakura rolled hers eyes.

"We're not _that_ weird," Sasuke replied. "It's just that we're so close that she doesn't really _need_ to talk to me most of the time. I've gotten quite good and reading her expressions."

The Jounin nodded, and stood up. "Okay you two, meet me at training ground 4 tomorrow morning at nine o'clock for survival training. By the way, don't eat breakfast. Dismissed!" With that the silver-haired ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and made eye contact.

"Yeah, he does seem nice," the boy replied, returning her gaze. "You're right, we didn't learn anything about him. Wanna go find Naruto and Hinata?"

The girl gave him a smile and the two raced off across the rooftops, eager to find their friends.

"…and then two hours later he finally shows up!" ranted Sasuke.

"Yeah, your sensei does seem a bit strange," commented Hinata, cutting herself with a kunai.

Sakura proceed to make hand seals and mouthed the words to a minor healing jutsu she'd been learning. The cut seemed to close back up, and Naruto quickly wiped away the blood.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it Sakura," Naruto commented. The boy had volunteered to be the initial test subject, disliking the idea of Hinata being cut until he tried it. "At this rate we're going to need to get the Hokage to lend you one of the more advanced healing scrolls."

The pink-haired kunoichi blushed as she proceeded to wrap of the minor healing scroll she had borrowed.

"So, you ready for another duel Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sore at having lost the last one.

"Sorry, no can do," the blond replied. "Hinata-chan and I decided we should create attack strategies, considering we're a team now."

"If we learn to cover each other's weaknesses we're sure to become stronger in no time," the white-eyed girl continued, standing up.

"Later!" the duo called, off to practice their teamwork.

"Hmm…they have a good point," Sasuke murmured, turning towards Sakura.

She merely glanced back and stood.

"Yeah, I suppose we should work on our teamwork as well." With a sigh the boy got up and followed the silent girl towards their training ground.

**The Next Day**

**Team 1**

"We have to **WHAT**?" yelled Sasuke.

"You have to get the bell attached to my hip," Kakashi replied with a grin. "If you fail, you will be sent back to the academy."

Noticing Sakura's expression, Sasuke quickly shot back, "But there's only one bell!"

"Well then, I guess we'll see which of you two is the most qualified. If I were you, I'd take this test seriously. You have two hours. Begin!" With that, their silver-haired sensei vanished, leaving two dumbfounded Genin.

The pink-haired kunoichi turned to the boy and whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I agree. If we work together we'll be done in no time," the boy said, nodding. "I guess it's a good thing we practiced some teamwork plays yesterday. Now let's go find him!"

Sakura nodded and followed the raven-haired boy. The two, using the stealth skills they had learned in the academy, quickly found their sensei sitting by a tree.

Sasuke prepared to attack when he felt an arm hold him back. Sakura shook her head, a whispered the word 'Kai!' The Jounin faded, and seemed to reappear, sitting on one of the branches in the tree, reading a book.

"Wow Sakura-chan, I didn't even feel the genjutsu! So what's our best plan of attack?" Sasuke asked, knowing Sakura's analytical skills were top notch.

The kunoichi took a thoughtful pose and closed her eyes. Sasuke waited patiently, knowing it'd be worth the wait.

**Team 2**

"Okay Hinata-chan, let's rock!" Naruto growled, wearing a foxy grin.

Hinata nodded, and began focusing her chakra. "Byakugan!" she whispered, activating her bloodline limit. The veins around the Hyuuga's eyes pulsed, and she began her search.

Naruto waited patiently, knowing his partner could now see within a 50 foot radius. 'Boy, is Kurenai-sensei in for a surprise' the shinobi thought, recalling yesterday's teamwork drills.

His musings were cut short by a hand signal from Hinata. The two slowly made their way through the brush, careful not to alert their sensei of their presence.

"Ready?" she whispered, activating her Alter.

"Always," he responded, following her suit.

Using her speed, the young kunoichi launched a surprise attack from behind, only to find her sensei an illusion.

"A fake!" Naruto called, spotting his teacher behind a nearby tree. "**Shocking First Bullet**" the roared, unleashing a powerful blast to tree.

The surprised Jounin barely dodged, watching in amazement as her charge blew apart a chunk of the tree. 'Damn! They found me!'

"**Shocking First Bullet**" a shout came from behind her.

Kurenai turned to find her other charge leap into the air, and deliver an explosive kick.

The Jounin transformed into a log, and the log exploded from the force of the kick.

"Not fast enough!" the Jounin remarked, appearing behind the surprised girl.

Hinata landed besides Naruto, and Kurenai landed on the other side of the clearing.

"You're gonna need to be better than that if you want to call yourselves ninjas," teased the red-eyed woman.

Looking at each other, the best friends nodded and shouted 'RIGHT!' in unison.

"**Annihilating Second Bullet**" Naruto roared, charging at his teacher.

Bracing herself, the Jounin was caught off guard when Naruto stopped short, punching the ground a few feet in front of her. A wave of dirt blinded the surprised kunoichi, giving Hinata a chance to get behind her.

"Fast enough for you?" the whit-eyed girl asked sweetly, holding the bell.

"Interesting…Naruto helped you get the bell, even though he'll fail now," Kurenai remarked.

"Nope, since it was him who blinded you, he graduates," Hinata replied, tossing the bell to Naruto.

"No way!" he exclaimed, throwing it back. "I never could have caught her, it's all yours."

"You _both_ graduate," Kurenai cut in, catching the bell. "The test was to test your teamwork, and you both passed with flying colors."

"Of course we worked as a team, we're best friends!" Naruto replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun even rescued me during the night of the kidnappings!" Hinata added, stifling her giggle.

"That's good. Then we can focus on your training then. It's obvious you two have developed your Alter abilities, so let's work on some jutsus." With that, the Jounin led her happy charges back to the training ground. Neither of the females seemed to notice the blond-haired shinobi rubbing his arm, putting up a fake smile from years of practice.

**Team 1**

"That was a good try you two, but time's up," Kakashi said, catching his breathe.

"Sakura-chan wants to know what you mean sensei, you said we had to get the bell and we did," Sasuke answered in an innocent voice.

Looking down, the Jounin watched the bell fade, and quickly realized it had been a genjutsu. "So when did you get it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"About five-minutes ago," Sasuke responded. "While Sakura-chan kept you busy with her Eternity Eight, I had Zetsuei teleport behind you and cut the bell lose. From there it was a simple matter of Sakura-chan fooling you with a genjutsu while I grabbed the bell."

"Wait, wait, wait. How did your Zetsuei get behind me without me sensing it?" Kakashi asked, puzzled.

"I figured Zetsuei couldn't keep up with you because you sensed my chakra in him, so I managed to control him using only my Alter. Pretty smart, eh?" the Uchiha asked, proud of himself.

Sakura gave him a smile and nodded, and Kakashi just laughed.

"Well it seems you two did quite well, but which one of you is going to graduate?" Kakashi asked, feigning seriousness.

"Sorry sensei, but you underestimated Sakura-chan. She figured out that it was a teamwork test near the start of the test. That's why we alternated attacks, tiring you out," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Indeed? Well then, it's safe to say you both passed with flying colors."

Sakura gave a squeal of joy and promptly hugged her partner. Sasuke quickly blushed, but returned the hug, and twirled the girl around.

"Alright Sakura-chan, we're full-fledged ninjas now!" he exclaimed, enjoying the giddy feeling his partner brought out in him.

Sakura let go and nodded, still smiling. She quickly leaned over and whispered something to the boy.

"Sakura-chan wants to grab to lunch, so when do we meet again?" Sasuke asked, feeling hungry as well.

"We'll meet everyday at nine o'clock at the bridge. We won't meet on Sundays; it's your team's day off. Later," he called, pulling out his book and walking off.

The two looked at each other and shrugged, heading back to the Hyuuga household.

So what'd you think? I know it's a little slow right now, but I promise some sweet battle scenes soon. Read and Review! Later.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing sniffle, but whatever. Naruto and s-CRY-ed don't belong to me. Please Review! Enjoy!

**Six Months Later**

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto, spotting Sasuke and Sakura at their training ground.

"Don't really know. Kakashi-sensei told us to come here today, though he didn't say why," Sasuke calmly answered, leaning against a tree.

"I can answer that," Kurenai answered calmly, arriving in a puff of smoke. "Normally I'd say to wait for that sensei of yours, but knowing him he won't be here for another two hours, right?"

The two nodded in agreement. They had had quickly discovered that their sensei was a lot of things, but punctual wasn't one of them.

"So why _are_ we here sensei?" asked Hinata softly.

"Well, as I understand, both teams have completed approximately 15 D-Rank missions and about 7 or 8 C-Rank missions each." The Jounin looked around and noticed the four each wearing distracted looks, undoubtedly remembering their previous missions. "After talking with the Lord Hokage, Kakashi and I decided that if we were to team you guys up, you could probably handle a B-Rank mission."

The four Genin's faces seemed to light up with glee. Having experienced one or two minor scuffles, thoughts of having a _real_ mission filled each of their heads with action.

"Sakura-chan wishes to know what the specifications are," Sasuke responded, not even glancing at the girl. Having spent months as team-mates, the boy could tell when the girl would want him to ask questions most of time.

"We are to locate a group of missing-nin located near the border of our village. They are thought to be the same group that attacked the village of the Sand three nights ago. Our mission is the retrieval of the Kazekage's forbidden scrolls."

"Why us, sensei?" Hinata asked, confused. "Wouldn't this be considered a Suna affair?"

"Indeed," replied Kurenai. "But upon location of the missing-nin, the Hokage offered to complete the mission for them as a sign of peace. Such an important mission is vital to the Leaf's friendship with the Sand, thus we are combining your three teams."

"Wait," Sasuke interrupted. "Your _three_ teams?"

"Hey there Hinata, it's been awhile," came a masculine voice from behind them.

The five turned to find themselves facing what seemed like another Genin team and their leader.

"Hello," greeted their leader, a tall man dressed completely in green. "You must be teams 1 and 2, pleased to meet you." With that the strange man gave a blinding smile and wiggled his enormous eyebrows.

'Gross' thought the four Genin, shivering at the sight.

"Teams, allow me to introduce you to Team Gai," Kurenai started.

"I'll take it from there," the man cut in, flashing his smile again. "My name is Gai Maito, the beautiful green beast of Konoha. These are my students, Lee Rock, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten Kuregama."

The three students bowed respectively, each looking at their new partners curiously.

"Hey there Neji, been awhile," Naruto growled, watching the white-eyed boy.

"Indeed, Naruto," the Hyuuga replied in a scathing tone.

The older Hyuuga and the honorary Hyuuga had become rivals in the few years Naruto had stayed at the Hyuuga household. Neji had been unfriendly towards Hinata due to the main house and branch house systems. Naruto had challenged the boy, but had backed down at Hinata's request.

"Do you know him Neji-kun?" inquired the girl introduced as Tenten.

"Knowing Neji-san, he probably never mentioned us," Hinata replied, offering her hand. "I'm his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga, and this is my team-mate Naruto Uzumaki."

Tenten promptly shook hands with the two, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you. You were right, Neji-kun didn't mention you, not that he talks that much anyway."

The Hyuuga scoffed, causing the girl to laugh.

"Who are the other two?" Gai asked, looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, and this is my team-mate Sakura Haruno," the boy replied bowing to the group.

"YOSH! Sakura-chan, would you like to go on a date with me?" the boy known as Lee asked, appearing in front of the surprised girl.

Sakura promptly hid behind Sasuke, who'd crossed his arms. The girl peeked over the Uchiha's shoulder and looked at the blatant boy. He was dressed like his sensei, from head to toe in green, and seemed to have the same fuzzy eyebrows.

"Sakura-chan says no way," the Uchiha replied in a cold tone. "And she thinks you come on _way_ to strong to girls." Seeing the confused look on Lee's face, Sasuke continued. "Sakura-chan doesn't speak to anyone other than myself, don't take it personally."

The boy seemed to hesitate at the next part until prodded by the pink-haired girl behind him.

"She also says she has no romantic interest in anyone other than me," the boy finished, blushing.

As if proving her point, Sakura threw her arms over the boy and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.

Naruto and Hinata simply laughed at the show, knowing the boy was uncomfortable with public displays of affection. The two had walked in on the couple a month back and found the couple kissing. After hours questioning, the two had gotten the Uchiha to admit his relationship with the silent girl.

"Yo," greeted Kakashi, appearing in a puff of smoke.

'You're late…' everyone thought simultaneously, sweat-dropping at his casual greeting.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's formulate the plan of attack," started Kurenai, taking control of the situation. "We're going to divide into two teams. Team A is going to distract the main group with a head-on assault. Remember, capturing the enemy isn't necessary, so if you find yourselves unable to hold them off, retreat. Team B will use the distraction to steal the scrolls. After securing the objective, Team B will regroup with Team A at Konoha."

"Wait, isn't necessary? Then we should just use hit and run tactics? The scrolls _are_ the objective," Sasuke stated, pointing out the obvious.

"That is true," Kakashi answered, "But if we capture the group we'll get paid double."

Seeing the faces of their charges light up, the three Jounin sighed.

"However," Gai started, in a serious tone. "If the enemy is stronger than anticipated, do _NOT_ hesitate to retreat. We have little information about them, so be prepared for anything. Got it?"

The Genin nodded, understanding the seriousness of his words.

"So what are the teams?" asked Lee, breaking the silence.

"Team B will consist of Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, and myself," stated Kurenai. "Team A will be Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Gai, and Kakashi. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, the Genin looking apprehensive, and the Jounin watching their charges reactions.

"Don't worry guys, we wouldn't have taken the mission if we weren't sure you could handle it," Gai assured them, calming their fears. "Everyone ready?"

The groups nodded, separating into the new teams.

"Okay, Team B will proceed in 10 minutes from our departure," Kakashi stated, leading Team A out. "Good luck."

**15 Minutes Later**

"Well, well. Look what we have here boys, this wench seems to have hurt herself." With that the voice cackled, having spotted Sakura on the ground, clutching her ankle.

The pink-haired kunoichi suddenly smiled and started waving goodbye.

"Wha-" he started, being interrupted by a green blur.

The thugs watched in surprise, as what appeared to be greenish orbs pummeled their friend.

"**Shocking First Bullet**" a voice roared out. A blond-haired blur came from the side and punched one of the enemy ninjas, knocking him unconscious.

"Attack!" yelled one the goons, summoning the rest of his crew.

His yells were cut short as Gai appeared in him, sweeping out his legs. He barely had started falling before a second green figure appeared, kicking the nin into a tree.

More thugs started rushing to his aid, but were stopped by two figures.

"Byakugan!" yelled one, eyes pulsing. The white-eyed figure charged, unafraid of the odds.

**Elsewhere**

'Sounds like they started' thought Kurenai, waiting behind some brush. "Now Hinata!"

The young Hyuuga girl disappeared in the blur, having been waiting with her Alter activated. She reappeared as quickly as she had left, slightly winded. "Three guards remain sensei."

The Jounin nodded, quickly thinking up a strategy. "Wait for my signal, then go straight for the scrolls, we'll handle the rest." She then led the other two Genin cautiously, trying to avoid unwanted attention.

The trio stopped, sighting the three guards. Kurenai quickly looked at Sasuke and motioned to the guard on the right. Turning, she did the same for Tenten and the guard on the left. Receiving understanding nods, she counted off, using her fingers.

Three…

Two …

One…

The three instantly sprung into action.

The young Uchiha summoned Zetsuei, making quick work of unprepared fool.

Without leaving her spot, Tenten launched numerous kunai that embedded themselves in the guard's unprotected back.

In a flash, the Jounin appeared in front of the final obstacle, eyes shining red. The two Genin watched in fascination as the guard proceeded to knock himself out. Eyes returning to normal, Kurenai gave a sharp whistle, signaling Hinata.

A few moments later the white-eyed girl appeared, scrolls in hand.

"Okay, let's get back to Konoha on the double. Team A will be fine on their own," Kurenai stated.

With that the group took off into the trees, disappearing among the foliage.

**Back At The Battle**

The surprise attack had gone downhill quickly. After the initial shock had worn off, the enemies had started fighting back quite fiercely.

Sakura and Naruto had been forced to fight back to back. Sakura kept their attackers at bay while Naruto knocked them unconscious, one by one.

Lee and Neji had teamed up as well, but were barely holding their own. It was apparent that neither had focused to hard on their teamwork drills.

"**Earth Bullet**" Neji roared, using his chakra to fire condensed clumps of earth at his enemy.

Unfortunately, that's when things went from bad to worse.

Kakashi was in the middle of the fray, rushing from one enemy to another. He suddenly noticed a tingling around his body, and felt his chakra quickly draining. "What in the hell?" he growled. The Jounin quickly pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye, looking for the source of the drainage.

Gai noticed Kakashi's drop in chakra, and quickly made his way over to his silver-haired partner. "What're doing? This is no time to be slacking!"

"Something's draining my chakra Gai, I can't help it!" Kakashi growled, as he fell to his knees, gasping.

Gai noticed his rival fall to the ground, completely drained, and swore loudly. The enemy's number seemed to be dwindling, but they were still going strong.

Suddenly, the ground seemed to rise up, and converge on the unsuspecting Jounin. He struggled briefly, suffocating from the lack of air. A few moments later the ground crumbled away, leaving the Jounin to fall, unconscious.

**Team B**

Sasuke landed on a branch and stopped. "Something's wrong," he murmured, looking back. "Kurenai-sensei, I have to go back!" he called, racing towards the battle.

"Sasuke stop, stick to the mission!" Tenten called.

"What do we do sensei?" Hinata asked, clutching the scrolls.

"Let him go. He knows what he's doing," Kurenai murmured, watching the boy race off. 'Good luck…'

**Team A **

Lee watched in horror as his sensei fell, defeated. 'Damnit,' he thought, "I guess I'm going to have to use _that_ move."

The Taijutsu specialist rushed at his opponent, dodging the enemy ninja's punch. The boy landed his patented 'Konoha Whirlwind', sending his enemy into the air with a powerful kick.

Unfortunately, as the boy prepared to leap after his enemy, he felt his body become heavy. He stumbled forward; not realizing his chakra was being drained, and soon fell, unable to move.

Neji, using his Byakugan, watched awe as his team-mate's chakra was absorbed into the ground. The Hyuuga genius quickly jumped into the trees, realizing he would be safe there. He looked around, hoping to give the bit of advice to his cousin, but realized they had been separated.

"Well, well. It looks like someone actually figured out what was going on," mused a voice from below. "Unfortunately for you, there's no escape."

Looking down, Neji caught sight of what looked like a boy no older than himself, staring right back at him. The boy seemed to where a large overcoat, covering most of his body.

"You can't hide from me, my bugs see everything," he stated, readjusting his sunglasses. "If you surrender now I won't hurt you."

"You never had a chance!" Neji growled, launching himself at the boy. "You're within my divination field. **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!**

"Two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, thirty-two hands, sixty-four hands!" he yelled, sending the boy flying backwards from the assault. "I've closed all of your Tenketsu points…it's over," the Hyuuga said with a smirk.

His smirk faded into a look of disbelief as the mysterious figure got back up.

"Sorry, but all you hit were my bugs. Since they live in my body and feed off my chakra they act as a shield to protect their home." The boy took a second to fix his glasses before continuing. "Don't bother trying to attack again; you're completely drained of chakra by now."

As if agreeing, Neji fell over, no longer able to stand. "H-How?" he managed to gasp out.

"I spread my bugs out once the fight started. They're quite fond of chakra, and told them to have their fill of yours."

"**Annihilating Second Bullet**" Naruto roared, charging into the clearing at the boy.

In response, the figure raised his right arm. The ground, is if controlled, rose in front of the charging shinobi and collided with him.

"Woah," Naruto remarked, skidding backwards. "You have an Alter too?"

This seemed to enrage the boy, causing the ground to shake. "My Alter is the might of the earth, and you're gonna get a first-hand taste of it traitor!" He figure pulled back his right arm, and punched the ground. This caused the ground to ripple towards Naruto.

The shinobi flipped backwards and landed on the ground, panting. "Who you calling a traitor? If you have that power that means you must have been born in Konoha too. If anyone's a traitor it's you!"

"I'll destroy you!" the boy cried, ignoring the blond. "**Gaia Twister**!"

The ground began moving in a circular motion around Naruto, slowly rising. Soon a small tornado filled with rocks surrounded the Leaf-nin, preventing him from escaping.

"Now, **Gaia Crusher**!"

The tornado seemed to converge on Naruto, endlessly pummeling him. Getting desperate, the boy punched the ground with all his might, launching him into the air. 'Heh…time to see if all my training paid off,' thought Naruto.

"My turn!" the Uzumaki yelled. "**Exterminating Last Bullet**!"

The other boy, realizing the danger has was in, quickly formed a shield of earth, protecting himself. Naruto's fist collided with the shield, momentarily stopping the shinobi's assault.

"Now!" the boy yelled, creating a spike from rocks below the Leaf-nin. He clenched his fist and the spike launched, catching the boy in the stomach.

Naruto fell backwards, stumbling a bit. "Heh, barely scratched me," he lied, forcing himself to stand straight. Gripping the spike-shaped piece of rock, he pulled it out.

Sakura, arriving at the scene, ran to Naruto's side and took a battle stance, summoning her Eternity Eight.

"What? Another one!" the figure growled, looking at Sakura. 'I swear I'll get my revenge and Sound and Stone for what they did you.' "But I'm afraid I can't let live!" he roared, raising his arms.

The earth obeyed, and swallowed the two Leaf-nin cutting off their air supply.

"Zetsuei, attack!" Sasuke roared, arriving at the scene.

The blue and white robot appeared, thrusting out its whip-like blades at the surprised ninja.

The missing-nin barely dodged, losing his death-grip on Naruto and Sakura. The Uchiha quickly ran over to the two, checking their pulses.

"You _bastard_!" he growled, standing with his head still down. "I'll make you pay!"

With that, the raven-haired boy's head snapped up, revealing two blood-red eyes. Each containing two swirling commas, indicating he had achieved the second level of his blood-line limit.

Zetsuei continued its assault on the ninja, preventing the boy from countering.

"**Grand Fireball**" Sasuke shouted, releasing a large burst of flame from his mouth.

The bug-wielding ninja dodged, only to find himself in the grip of his opponent's Alter. "I'll never go back with you!" he shouted, trying to free himself. "I promised myself I'd return to the village of the Hidden Leaf and you won't stop me!" He quickly ordered his bugs to eat their way out.

With that, Zetsuei's whips crumbled, freeing the missing-nin.

"What the hell are you talking about; we're from the village of the Hidden Leaf," Sasuke explained, calling Zetsuei to his side.

"Prove it!" the boy called, not trusting his enemy.

Sasuke quickly untied his headband and tossed it the boy. "Look, it's got the symbol of the Leaf on it, proving I'm a ninja from that village. The question is, who are you?"

The boy looked up…and laughed. "Impossible! You're really a Leaf-nin! Seriously!" he asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's the big deal," Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.

"My name's Shino Aburame, formally of the Sound," he replied with a bow.

"The Sound," Sasuke asked, confused. "But that would mean…" Realization dawned on the boy as he exclaimed, "No way! You're one of the kidnapped children?"

"Exactly!" Shino cried out. "I thought you guys were sent to retrieve me. Those Sound morons can't have liked my escape, so I figured they'd hunt me down. That's why I joined these dopes!"

"Well, that's quite a story," Kakashi grumbled, sitting up. "And knowing the Aburame's use of bug contracts, I believe you." The Jounin managed to stand up, and covered his Sharingan eye. "Now let's wake up everyone else."

"Hey Sakura-chan, wake up," Sasuke called, walking over to his girlfriend.

The pink-haired girl coughed a bit and opened her eyes. Upon seeing her boyfriend, she immediately hugged him, realizing he must have saved her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm glad to see you too. Now let me wake up that bum over there," Sasuke murmured, pointing at Naruto.

The kunoichi nodded and let the boy go. She began brushing herself off until a strangled gasp caught her attention. She turned to find the object of her affection fall to his knees, crying. 'Sasuke…crying? I've never seen him cry…' The girl slowly walked over, unsure of what she'd find.

The sight wouldn't be one she would soon forget.

Blood ran freely down the side, as it gushed from a fist sized hole in the boy's stomach. With a cry, the kunoichi threw her hands over the hole, using her small medical knowledge to try and stop the bleeding.

"S-Sensei!" Sasuke shouted, having overcome his shock.

The Jounin, who had been rousing Gai, looked over and noticed something was off. "What is it?" he called.

"It's Naruto! H-He needs medical treatment fast!" the Uchiha choked out.

Kakashi noted the seriousness of his charge's voice and rushed over. Removing Sakura's hands, his eye visibly widened in shock.

Sakura, unable to hold back, turned from the boy and began vomiting.

"Sasuke, Sakura, wake up the others and escort Shino back to Konoha. I'll be taking Naruto directly," he snapped. Gently grabbing the boy, he raced off into the forest, careful not to disturb the gaping wound.

Well, that's the third chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I started work on another Naruto fic, so be sure to check it out when I post it! I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to save the next part of the story for the next chapter. Please Read and Review!


End file.
